


Just Another Love Story

by CrunchySalad



Category: Beelzebub (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, No Sex, Nudity, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinno wonders if he should do something about the fact that he likes his best friend, not knowing how Toujou feels about him in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I know this pairing is rather odd because Jinno's such a minor character, but I really like them together. Maybe I'm reading too much into the facts that Jinno's comfortable making Toujou treat him to food, Toujou seeks out Jinno just to tell him about his fights, and they call each other by their first names, but they seem like they would have a lot of potential for ficcage. At any rate, this was supposed to be a Jinno/Toujou PWP, but somehow as I kept writing the sex scene kept eluding me and it ended up as this.

Kaoru remembered the day he had met Tora. He had been in his room and immersed in some book, as he often was. He happened to look up and out through his open window to see a too skinny, scowling boy squatting beside his bushes. As Kaoru watched he realized that said boy was attempting to coax Kaoru's cat out from underneath the brambles and leaves it had buried itself in. Tama was apparently not very enamored with the boy's rather forceful glare and small frown, and he had decided that he would rather hide himself away from aforementioned things. Unfortunately for the fat calico, the boy wasn't dissuaded so easily.

"Nya," the boy said. "Nyaa-aaa."

And Kaoru laughed to hear that sing-song tone from such a stern-looking boy. But the boy didn't give up there. Creeping onto his hands and knees, he soon disappeared into the very same bushes Tama was in. Eventually only a pair of thin legs and run-down sneakers were left to alert the world of his existence. There was a shuffle, a screech, and then the boy reappeared from the bushes. There were little twigs stuck to his hair and clothes and a light in his eyes. In his arms was a struggling ball of fluff, its tiny paws attempting in vain to push away from the child. At that point Little Kaoru decided that he should probably save his beloved pet cat.

"Tama," he called out.

Apparently the sound of another person's voice was enough to make the boy loosen his grip just that little bit necessary for Tama to come flying out of it. The cat darted through Kaoru's window and into the safety of the house. The boy stood there and glared upwards, though at this point Kaoru had to wonder if that wasn't just his default facial expression.

"What's your name?" he asked, before remembering his manners. "Mine's Jinnou Kaoru."

The boy stared at him for several moments before he answered. "Toujou Hidetora."

"Do you want to come inside and play with Tama?"

A few more moments, then the boy nodded. He approached Kaoru's window and, with a little bit of help, climbed in.

Kaoru remembered when Tora would sometimes sleep over. He remembered one time in particular. Kaoru's mother had given him a rather over-sized stuffed bunny that he didn't particularly want, but Tora-chan had spent a good half hour late that night staring at it. When they crept into Kaoru's futon, on their sides and face to face, Tora-chan brought the bunny with them. It lay between them, two skinny arms wrapped around it, two eyes and an unruly mop of orange hair peeking out above it.

"You can have it if you want," Kaoru whispered, careful not to disturb the peaceful quiet that had settled in once the sun had set and lights had been turned off.

The change in Tora's face was instantaneous. Usually close-knit eyebrows relaxed and dark eyes turned big and hopeful. "Really?"

Kaoru nodded.

As Tora smushed his face into the back of the bunny's head, Kaoru reached out to hug Tora and the bunny. It was more comfortable to sleep this way, sometimes, especially when it was cold outside. Some afternoons they would fall asleep underneath the kotetsu like this, clinging to each other, until Kaoru's mom came home and moved them to a proper futon.

The bunny squished against Kaoru's chest as he put his hand on Tora's hair.

"Fluffy," he said.

Somehow, Tora's hair was even softer than Tama's was. As Kaoru pet Toujou's hair one of Tora's hands came to run through Kaoru's own chin-length wavy hair. It was probably a subconscious response, a case of 'monkey see, monkey do,' but it felt nice. They kept playing with each other's hair as they drifted off to sleep. Right before Kaoru closed his eyes for the last time that night, he was struck by a strange urge to kiss his friend, like he seen adults in movies do. Not knowing what to make of it, he just ignored it and fell asleep.

Kaoru remembered the day when he realized he liked Tora on a much deeper level than physical attraction, than just a mere crush. It wasn't until their first year in high school. The too skinny boy had grown up. Tora was so thick with muscle that he was more blocky wall than sixteen-year-old teenager, and the disappearance of baby fat from his cheeks had given him a rather gruff and adult appearance. He came to school that day in a hideous knit sweater (hunter green with little pink dots) and was sleeping on his desk, trails of snot and drool coming from his nose and mouth. And yet Kaoru still couldn't help but think he was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

But that was all in the past, and this was the present. Kaoru stood in front of the door to Tora's tiny apartment, but before he could knock the door was already opening.

"It took you long enough," Nanami Shizuka said, looking as pretty as ever despite the current bags underneath her eyes. "He's passed out on his futon. I tried to take care of his worse injuries, but you'll have to deal with the rest."

"I thought you two were just going to visit Saotome-sensei," Kaoru said. He peeked in through the door, where he saw a heavily wounded tiger laying stomach up on a thin futon. "How did Tora get so injured?"

Shizuka scowled and shrugged. "You know how he is. He wanted to meet up with Izuma-kun before we went to see Zen, and then both of them ended up fighting with these new kids that just showed up. I'd stick around and catch up, but I want to go check and make sure Izuma-kun's still okay. Take good care of Tora, okay?"

"Sure, Shizuka," Kaoru said. "Thanks for calling."

As Shizuka waved and ran off, Kaoru stepped into the one-room apartment and closed the door behind him. Shizuka had moved all of Tora's stuffed animals so that they formed a mountain against a wall, looking as though they could collapse and tumble down at any moment. She had, however, left a familiar, over-sized stuffed bunny right next to Tora on the futon. Kaoru sighed as he went to attend to Tora's wounds. He had been feeling unnerved about tonight, but not because he thought Tora would end up injured to the point of passing out. Saotome Zenjurou was a presence in Tora and Shizuka's lives that Kaoru had never been a part of. It was a vague sense of jealousy that made Kaoru dislike the man because of it; he didn't like to think about a part of Tora's life that he didn't really know about.

As he took care of Tora's cuts and counted his bruises, Kaoru had to wonder about the people who had been able to put him in this state. And then, if Shizuka's concern was any indication, to be able to injure Izuma as well. Whoever they were, they were strong. He wondered if it had anything to do with the strange energy he had felt a little while ago. Kaoru finished checking Tora over and moved his hand from Tora's bruised forearm to his reddish hair. It was still as surprisingly fluffy to the touch as ever. Tora stirred under his fingers, features contorting in mild pain before he settled down again.

Kaoru guessed he would sleep over just in case, though he wasn't sure just how much sleep he was going to get. As he laid down on the opposite side of the bunny, he figured he would be awake for awhile yet. He was just too conscious of the fact that Tora was a few feet away from him. Too conscious of the other man's body heat. Eventually, though, he did drift off to sleep, because the next thing he knew he was being awakened by Tora's alarm.

Tora was the first to get up, throwing off his blanket and jumping to his feet as though half his body wasn't bruised and banged up. Kaoru was slower to get up, and he watched as Tora started to strip as he made his way toward the bathroom. A broad, chiseled chest, dusted with copper hair. A triangle of thin pubic hair. A large, perfectly round ass and two thick, muscular thighs. And between those thighs, a good several inches of one of the most beautiful cocks Kaoru had ever seen, thick, smooth foreskin hanging just slightly over the head of it. And then Tora was disappearing into the bathroom and Kaoru was moving to pick up his clothes. Kaoru put the bloodied clothes in a neat pile on Tora's dresser, then made his way into the bathroom himself.

Tora had already started, hair plastered to his head as rivulets of water ran down his body. That gorgeous back and ass were facing toward Kaoru, but Kaoru ignored the sight, not being that much of a glutton for punishment. He had a spare toothbrush there (as did Shouji; Tora's apartment just happened to be in a rather convenient location for all three of them) and brushed his teeth while Tora showered.

"You're getting your bandages wet," Kaoru said, when he was finished. "Remember to take them off and put new ones on when you get out."

Then Kaoru left the closet-sized room and went to make some tea using Tora's hot plate (the other man having no proper kitchen). He didn't look up as the shower turned off and Tora's footsteps came into the main room, as a dresser drawer opened and closed and fabric rustled. By the time he did let himself look up, Tora was dressed in his usual outfit of collared shirt and pants and was sitting on the floor applying new bandages. Kaoru went to sit beside him, placing two mismatched, chipped mugs between them.

"Are you coming to school today?" Kaoru asked.

"Later," Tora replied, in that deep voice of his. "After my part-time job. I want to go see Zen."

Kaoru nodded. Of course. He watched as Tora finished bandaging himself up and reached out for his tea. His bangs, still wet, flopped into his face as he drank. Kaoru couldn't help but watch him as he did so, watch the way his lips pressed against the ceramic edge of the mug, watch the way his eyes closed slightly as he sipped. As Tora was pretty oblivious anyway, it's not like Kaoru had to worry about being caught. He couldn't help but think it wouldn't be a bad thing even if he was.

Seven years they had known each other. Seven years from eleven to eighteen, and their relationship hadn't changed at all. But, no, that wasn't really true. Kaoru's feelings had surely developed in those seven years, to the point where he felt they would always be with him, despite what might happen with Tora. Even if they parted after high school and never saw each other again, he was sure his feelings would remain. Or maybe he was just being melodramatic.

"There's something I want to ask you," Kaoru said, feeling daring. "But I'm afraid if I ask, you'll start to hate me."

"What's the point in being afraid of something like that?" Tora asked, in his usual straightforward manner. "Just ask and be done with it."

Would that really be okay? Kaoru watched as those pink lips pressed into a narrow line, as those black eyes turned to study him. He wondered what was going on in Tora's mind. With all due respect to Tora, it probably wasn't much. But that was one of the things Kaoru liked about him: the focused and unclouded way Tora filtered the world. Though those lacking in acumen might just call it simple-mindedness.

Kaoru put his tea cup down and leaned back. His eyes met Tora's directly. And when he spoke, his voice was slow and measured. "Have you ever looked at me and thought that you might want to kiss me?"

The reply was quicker than Kaoru thought it would be, and just as surprising.

"A few times," Tora said. "But that's natural, isn't it?"

"Is it?" Kaoru asked. His hands clenched in his lap, nails digging into skin.

"That's what Shizuka told me when I asked her," Tora said. "She said it was only natural during puberty to have those feelings about the ones closest to you. She said that it was just your hormones acting up."

Hmm. So Tora had gone to Shizuka for his requisite 'birds and bees' talk. Kaoru wondered what else Shizuka had told him; as a young girl, she hadn't been above using Tora's naiveté as a source of entertainment.

"Have you ever thought about kissing Shizuka?" Kaoru asked, wanting to feel out the boundaries of Tora's adolescent stirrings. He wanted to see if there was a possibility of any deeper feelings being attached.

"Once or twice," Tora replied, before picking up his tea cup and drinking some more. It was typical of him to think of this as just another conversation. "What about me? Do you ever look at me and think that you want to kiss me?"

All the time, Kaoru thought. "A few times."

"Then it's perfectly natural."

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck, an absent-minded tick he had sometimes. "I guess."

It was hard to refute Tora's brand of 'logic.' Conversations with Tora never went the way Kaoru thought they would because of it, and this conversation had been no different.

"Do you want to kiss me now?" Tora asked, with no intonation in his voice to help Kaoru decode what he was thinking.

"Can I really?" Kaoru asked back.

Tora shrugged. "If you asked, it must be on your mind. You might as well get it out of the way."

Well, Kaoru certainly wasn't above using this to his advantage. It didn't even take him a second to move forward, until the two men were close enough that Tora's face went blurry and Kaoru could feel Tora's breath on his cheek. He pressed his mouth against Tora's mouth, not too surprised when those chapped lips pressed back against his. It was a series of rather clumsy, closed mouth kisses that felt pleasant enough, but. . . something just wasn't right. Kaoru pulled away.

"Well?" Tora asked, his expression the same as ever. "How was it?"

Kaoru rubbed at his neck some more and shrugged. He was sure he was frowning. "Fine, I guess."

Actually, it had been a bit disappointing. Tora's lips were warm and responsive, but without any emotions behind them the kisses didn't mean much, did they? And the way Tora was treating this as just a natural occurrence between good friends wasn't what Kaoru wanted. But Kaoru couldn't well ask Tora how he actually felt about him. Kisses were one thing, but emotions (and the lack thereof) could be devastating. If Tora didn't feel one way or the other about Kaoru, then Kaoru didn't want to know, and he certainly wasn't going to ask.

"You're being weird," Tora said, as though it was the answer to some question.

Tora's statement seemed to effectively end the conversation. He stood up to put his mug in the bathroom sink, presumably to clean it later, since Kaoru was also leaving. They walked out of the apartment together and said goodbye when their paths diverged, Tora to work and Kaoru to school.

Once Kaoru was in class he dropped his head onto his desk. He was strangely tired and his head was running around in circles. He had wanted to kiss Tora for so long now and he had finally been able to do it. Shouldn't he be happier than he was?

"Hey."

Something heavy clunked down on the back of Kaoru's head for a second. Kaoru looked up to see Shouji there, holding onto a thick book that he had just, presumably, used to hit Kaoru with.

"You seem a little distracted today," Shouji said. "I called out your name something like five times."

As Shouji slid into the adjacent seat, Kaoru sat up properly.

"What is it, man?" Shouji asked. "You know you can come to me with anything. It's not about whatever happened yesterday, is it? It was weird, at one point I felt like there was a strange kind of energy in the air."

Kaoru had felt that as well, but it most likely had to do with Tora's fight. Or with Oga. These days, everything seemed to lead back to Oga. Either way, Kaoru figured they would hear about it soon enough. "No. It's something else."

"I'm not going to press, but I'll listen to whatever you want to say."

Kaoru wondered if Shouji would actually have anything useful to say. The man was good in a fight, but Kaoru didn't actually know much about his romantic inclinations. Well, Kaoru figured it was worth a shot.

"Let's say," Kaoru said, "that you like someone. That someone doesn't seem to like you as anything more than a friend but is willing to kiss you anyway. Possibly even go further. What would you do in that situation?"

"Eh?" Shouji asked. Despite the fact that his sunglasses covered his eyes, it was clear that he was confused by the question. Maybe it was the upturned eyebrows and downward quirk of the lips that did it. "What the hell kind of question is that? I'd take advantage of it, of course."

"Really?" Kaoru asked.

"What kind of red-blooded male wouldn't? Sex with the person you like is still sex with the person you like, isn't it? It would still feel good. Feelings can always come later. And you know girls, they're always falling in love after you screw them."

Kaoru didn't know anything about that, though it sounded a bit dubious. And it didn't matter anyway, because last time he checked (that morning) Tora wasn't a woman.

"You don't think it would be painful?" Kaoru asked.

Shouji shrugged. "There's no way to know unless you actually do it. But it seems like a pretty good deal to me."

Maybe Kaoru was thinking about things too much. It was a bad habit of his sometimes, over-thinking. He often envied Tora for his ability to act on instincts without much deliberation. Outside of fighting, Kaoru often turned things over in his mind to the point where they lost all meaning. Maybe he should stop thinking about his complicated feelings for Tora before that happened.

Shouji tuned out once class started, though Kaoru was as quick as ever to take notes and actually listen to what his teachers were saying. While he was no doubt the smartest of his trio of friends, the truth was he wasn't all that intelligent, and all the studying he did was barely enough to keep him in the top third of the class. After lunchtime Shouji decided he would rather skip out on the rest of classes, leaving Kaoru as the only one in their group remaining.

Once classes were over, Kaoru packed up his things and left. He was almost off the school grounds when he heard his name being called, and he turned around to see Shizuka running after him. She looked a lot more rested now than she did last night.

"Kaoru," she said, as she skidded to a stop in front of him. "How's Tora?"

"You know how he is," Kaoru replied. "He's fine. How's Izuma?"

"That guy's a demon," Shizuka said with a small smile. "He's just as healthy as ever. But more importantly, Kaoru, what's going on between you and Tora?"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked back. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that a woman as sharp as Shizuka had probably known about his feelings for Tora from the get go. It was probably why she always insisted on playing house with two daddies and herself as the baby. But a little clarification never hurt.

"I haven't seen you two in forever, and when I do it's like nothing's progressed between you at all. You've stayed by his side all this time, so why haven't you done anything about it?"

Kaoru shrugged. "There's nothing to do. Tora's my close friend. Is there any other reason for me to be at his side?"

Shizuka gave him an incredulous look. "You tell me. Is there?"

Kaoru wondered a bit at why Shizuka seemed invested in the two of them together. She had never been much of a busybody, and Kaoru was sure that at one point she had liked Tora herself. Or maybe those were his insecurities imagining things. Maybe it was a case of wanting to see her childhood friends happy, but it was still odd considering they hadn't seen each other in years.

"What does it matter?" Kaoru asked. "No offense, Shizuka, but I'm not sure I feel comfortable talking about this with you."

Shizuka frowned at the answer. "Fine. It's your prerogative if you don't want to talk about it, but you can't blame me for being surprised by the fact that you two are exactly the same as you ever were. We're eighteen, Kaoru. It seems a bit too old to be clinging to unrequited love like it's something to be treasured."

"The fact that I like Tora has nothing to do with our relationship," Kaoru said. As soon as he did he realized how ridiculous it sounded and attempted to clarify. "Me liking Tora will never change anything. First and foremost my duty is to support him."

"Really, that delinquent school of yours has really warped with your way of thinking. You're not really Tora's underling, you know."

"Is he more like an underboss, then?" Tora asked.

Both Kaoru and Shizuka's eyes widened as they turned to see Tora standing there, not a few feet away from them. He looked like he had even more bruises and bandages than he did that morning.

"Tora," Shizuka said, "did you get into another fight?"

"I was just fighting with Zen," Tora replied. "But now I need to go to another part-time job."

"You went to see Zen without me?" Shizuka asked. She was actually pouting, an expression Kaoru hadn't seen in awhile.

"You could have gone to see him any time," Tora pointed out. "He's a teacher here, you know."

Shizuka sighed and shook her head. "Why do I even bother. . . I guess I'll go try to catch him now. By the way, Tora, how long have you been standing there?"

Tora's eyes went blank as he thought it over. "Mmm. . . I don't know. A few minutes?"

Shizuka sent Kaoru a smug little smirk as she ran off. It was pretty clear what she was smiling about: Tora had obviously overheard their conversation, and she expected Kaoru would now have to explain. But the fact that Tora had overheard didn't, in and of itself, bother Kaoru.

"Tora," he said, as they both walked off school property together, "did you think there was anything strange about my conversation with Shizuka right now?"

"Not really," Tora said. "Why? Was there some deeper meaning to it that I didn't get? Sometimes things like that go right over my head, you know."

Just as Kaoru expected. "No, there wasn't. But you didn't see anything odd about me telling her that I liked you?"

"Yeah," Tora replied, "now that I think about it, it's pretty strange. I mean, Shizuka should know that we like each other, it's not like she had to ask about it. We're friends, aren't we?"

Kaoru nodded. As they walked together he wondered just what was wrong with unrequited love; he was happy enough just walking by Tora's side. Maybe one day Tora's feelings would catch up with his, but for now he was content.

* * *

Hidetora remembered the day he had met Kaoru. A chase through the city, courtesy of some older neighborhood toughs, found Hidetora in a different neighborhood than he would usually be in. The sight of a particularly adorable cat sent him into the decently-sized front yard of a small, one-story house. And a bookish-looking boy about his age had him in a cozy bedroom, sitting on the floor with said cat in his lap.

"I think he likes you," Jinno Kaoru said.

"Really?" Hidetora asked back, eyes gleaming as he tried to keep the hyper cat from running away.

Kaoru nodded. "Do you want some candy? I have some in my desk."

Hidetora glared at the boy, suspicious. Then he glared at the bar of chocolate that was thrust in front of his face. He wondered what Kaoru wanted from him. He wondered what he would have to do in exchange for this kindness.

"It's fine," Kaoru said. "I don't even like chocolate."

With a hesitant hand, Hidetora reached out to take the chocolate. The cat ran off with a screech as Hidetora busied himself with the wrapper. He took a bite of the chocolate. It was good. Kaoru only smiled before turning back to his book; apparently he didn't really want anything. Sometimes, Toujou reminded himself, strangers could be nice after all.

Hidetora remembered when he would sometimes sleep over at Kaoru's home. He remembered one time in particular. His mother wasn't home that night, his father hadn't been home for weeks, and Hidetora couldn't get inside their apartment. It was cold enough that his fingers were just a little bit numb and the tips of his ears were red. And somehow, instead of wandering to Shizuka's apartment like he had always done before, he wound up in front of Kaoru's house. He shuffled around the front yard for a good twenty minutes before Kaoru's mother happened to see him and made him come inside. She scolded him for not ringing the doorbell and ushered him into a hot, steamy bath.

When he got out, Kaoru was waiting with a set of pajamas that he had heated up in the dryer. Toujou put them on and they snuggled against one another under Kaoru's thick down comforter, so close their noses touched. Hidetora wrapped his arms around Kaoru's slim body and wondered when he had gotten used to this kind of warmth.

Hidetora remembered the day when he realized he liked Kaoru on a much deeper level than physical attraction, than just a mere crush.

"Have you ever looked at someone," Hidetora asked, "and felt like you wanted to kiss them?"

"Hmm?" Shizuka looked up at him from the old, tattered manga she had been reading. "Well, yeah. We're at that age, aren't we?"

"That age?" Hidetora asked.

"Puberty and hormones. We get curious about those things and want to try them out."

"Is it strange that I want to kiss Kaoru?" Hidetora asked.

Shizuka shrugged. "It's natural, isn't it? Kaoru's the one you're closest too. It doesn't seem strange that your curiosity would be focused on him."

Hidetora didn't really understand everything that Shizuka said, but he figured if Shizuka said it, it must be true. Shizuka was smart like that. But there was something else. Something Hidetora couldn't put his finger on. It was more than just wanting to kiss Kaoru.

"What if you look at someone," Hidetora asked, "and you think, 'Ah. It would be nice if I could stay next to this person, even if it's only for a moment longer.'"

Shizuka blinked up at him, eyes wide. She just stared at him for several long moments before being able to collect her thoughts and answer him.

"That means you like that person," she said. "Who exactly do you feel that way about, Tora? Is it Kaoru? It's Kaoru, isn't it?"

Hidetora ignored a now very interested Shizuka as he turned the notion over in his mind. So he liked Kaoru. It kind of made sense, he thought.

But that was all in the past, and this was the present. Hidetora walked alongside Kaoru as they both left school property. They would part soon, he to his part-time job and Kaoru to wherever the other man was heading. He looked over at Kaoru, who seemed to be focused well enough on the path in front of him. The man had changed so much from when they were young. His hair was long and somewhat unkempt, his facial hair was overgrown, and he had gone from being a foot taller than Hidetora to being a few inches shorter. He looked different, but at the same time he was still the same Kaoru that Hidetora knew. Hidetora thought about the conversation he had just overheard.

"We're eighteen, Kaoru," Shizuka had said. "It seems a bit too old to be clinging to unrequited love like it's something to be treasured."

And then Kaoru had replied, "The fact that I like Tora has nothing to do with our relationship. Me liking Tora will never change anything."

Hidetora knew he could be an idiot sometimes, but he wasn't that much of an idiot. He knew what their conversation had meant. And he was perfectly fine pretending that he didn't, at least for now. He was too busy to think about his love life. He had his part-time jobs, and he still had to beat up Oga and the four-eyed guy and those two demon-like guys who had beaten up him and four-eyes. And then there was his dream of one day winning against Zen. He had to work hard and train well, and then maybe after that, he could deal with this thing with Kaoru. For now, though, he was happy just having the other man by his side.

 

* * *

  
Omake  
Shizuka gaped a little bit as she stared at Tora.

"So you're saying," she said, "that you're actually going to wait until after all your fighting before you make a move on Kaoru?"

"Yeah," Tora said. "What of it?"

"You don't see anything wrong with that?"

No reply.

Shizuka sighed. Really, her old friends were such idiots. Thank God she had decided to go to Saint Ishiyama. "Look, let's say you beat Oga and Izuma-kun. Let's even say you beat Zen, even though that's impossible. I mean, aren't there always going to be more people that you want to fight against? It won't ever end."

After several very, very long moments, understanding dawned on Tora's face. "Well, shit. I didn't think about that."

Shizuka sighed again. Really, why didn't they just fuck already? It's not like a fifteen-minute roll in the hay would distract them from whatever ridiculous fights they were getting into. She shook her head and decided that maybe she should just stay out of it. From now on, they were on their own.


End file.
